


A Call For Love

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pirates, Sirens, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Ryan aka the Vagabond is a pirate among the Fake AH Crew when he hears the song of a beautiful siren with purple hair. Ryan doesn’t speak and the siren can only sing, but they say actions speak louder than words.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

_“Your brilliant soul, it calls to mine-_

_“I feel your heart, your lonely heart.”_

The clear melody cut through the air like a blade. Ryan paused, listening to the singing.

_“I know your love, pure and divine-_

_“I tell you now we can never part.”_

Ryan turned toward the sound, eyes closing. He smiled.

_“Can you hear my call for love?_

_“Do you hear me-“_

Ryan blinked rapidly, shaking his head as the song abruptly ended. He looked across the waves at the outcropping of rocks. The siren, he could see it. It was looking at him. _He_ was looking at him. 

His human half was short, shorter than Ryan would’ve expected, but his shoulders were wide. He was heavily muscled. Again more than Ryan would have expected. His hair was purple on the top and dark on the sides. The purple strands hung damp over his forehead. He had stubble on his face and dark eyes. His lips were twisted in a frown as he glared at Ryan.

The fish half was brilliant purple and yellow, with a distinct separation between the colors. The end of it was dipped in the water and the scales looked wet as though he’d just climbed out. They sparkled in the sunlight like the gems they’d just stolen off the queen’s navy. His fins flexed and Ryan assumed this was a sign of agitation based on the glaring.

Ryan put the mop in the bucket and walked to the edge of the ship. His rough hands laid lightly on the wood as he looked at the siren. He was beautiful. His voice was beautiful. Ryan smiled softly. _Why did you stop singing? It was beautiful._

The siren’s frown only deepened and his eyes narrowed. Ryan reached out, wanting to soothe the siren’s troubles. He was too far. They would have to get closer. He beckoned the siren, but he wouldn’t budge. _Okay, I will come to you._ Ryan yanked off his boots and dropped his vest before climbing up to dive over the side.

“Vagabond!” King shouted, “What the hell are you doing?!”

Ryan looked at him in annoyance. _I’m going to help the pretty fish boy. Obviously. What else would I be doing?_ He turned back towards said pretty fish boy whose frown had eased some and now looked more confused than angry. Ryan dove. His hands knifed through the water and he surged forward. His feet kicked and he opened his eyes to look toward his goal. 

He flinched backwards from the siren. He had met him halfway. He wasn’t frowning any more. He was just looking, head tilted curiously. Ryan smiled, reaching out. He hesitated. _He isn’t troubled any more, I suppose he doesn’t need me._ His smile faltered a bit. _I’ve come for nothing. But at least he’s okay._ Ryan started back, waving goodbye, but the siren snatched his wrist.

_What is it?_ Ryan wondered. _Can I help you after all?_ Something entered the water behind him, but the siren tugged. He willingly let himself be dragged away. Something snagged his ankle. A hand. He looked back in confusion to see Gold was gripping him. The siren pulled, but so did Gold. 

Ryan scowled at him, trying to tell him to shoo. He kicked at him, trying to get him to fuck off, but suddenly there was a much greater force behind his tugging and Ryan was yanked backward. 

His head jerked back toward the siren. He tried to keep a hold on him, but the siren shook his head. Ryan reluctantly let go and waved goodbye as he was pulled away. The siren waved back. 

Ryan gasped for breath as he was yanked out of the water and dumped on the deck. Jack was kneeling at his side in an instant, but he shoved her away to scramble to his feet. Ray stepped in front of him as he started for the side and he halted. 

“Hey, buddy, I need you to take some deep breaths,” Ray soothed, putting his hands out, “You were just in a trance from a siren. You’re okay now, but you can’t follow it.”

_He._ Ryan shook his head. _No, he didn’t trick me. I wanted to go._

“You probably think it didn’t trick you,” Ray guessed, “But that’s what sirens do, right? They mess with your head.”

_He! He...wanted me to go with him._ Ryan’s eyes welled up with tears and he gripped Ray’s shirt. _He wanted me to go with him! Don’t you understand?!_ Ray gripped his wrists.

“I know, buddy,” he whispered, “I know.”

~

Ryan woke to the feeling of someone slipping into bed with him. _Ray?_ The person who entered his bed was too heavy to be Ray. He went for his knife, but his wrists were pinned as the person straddled him. He blinked, squinting in the darkness. 

_“Come ye who suffer here.”_

Ryan relaxed at the sound of the siren’s singing. The siren released his wrists slowly, running his hands up Ryan’s arms to his shoulders. Then they trailed down his chest and over his belly. He shifted backward to rub over his pelvis. He hissed as one hand trailed over his cock. _You tread on dangerous waters, siren._

The siren continued, fingers brushing over his balls briefly before running over his thighs. Then he felt down his knees and shins to his ankles and feet. Ryan shuddered as his hands trailed back up and he shuffled forward, leaning over him. His hands rested on his neck a moment before feeling over his face and pushing into his hair.

He played with Ryan’s long hair a moment. He ran his fingers through it and spread it out. Ryan bit his lip. _He’s just curious, he’s not doing it on purpose._ His eyes squeezed closed as the siren tugged lightly at his hair. His fingers ran over Ryan’s scalp and Ryan moaned. The siren jumped in his lap as though he didn’t realize Ryan could make noise.

His hands pulled away and he shifted above him. Ryan really wished he could see him. The siren made an annoyed sound and took Ryan’s hands. He pushed them into his own hair. Ryan ran his fingers through the damp hair, feeling how silken it was. _So soft._ The siren hummed, pushing his head into Ryan’s hands.

_He likes it._ Not like Ryan liked it, but still, it seemed to please him. Ryan kept one hand rubbing over his scalp while the other trailed down the siren’s neck. His fingers brushed over his smooth skin down to his chest. He flexed his hand over his pectoral, not quite squeezing before feeling down his abdomen to his hip. 

This was the part that interested Ryan. He had legs, normal human legs. He squeezed his thigh. _Mm, maybe not “normal”._ His palm rubbed over his inner thigh toward his pubic area. The siren sang. Ryan blinked heavily in surprise. He rubbed his palm in a circle. The siren sang another note. He ran his hand over to his cock, which felt different to a human’s, but he couldn’t tell exactly why. 

As he closed his hand around it, the siren sang several notes, rising in pitch. As he rubbed his cock, the siren’s notes got higher pitched. He rocked back and forth, slumping forward. His hands braced on Ryan’s chest as he sang notes breathlessly. 

Ryan worried he was getting too loud and pulled him down to swallow the notes. The siren at first didn’t know what to do with his mouth on Ryan’s, but quickly mimicked Ryan. His singing vibrated on Ryan’s lips and tongue as they mouthed at each other. He tasted like salt.

He let out a high, clear note as he came on Ryan’s belly. Ryan felt the note vibrate in his throat. The siren slumped against him, unperturbed by his own sticky jizz between them. He rubbed his cheek against Ryan’s, humming in a pleased tone. Ryan smiled and chuckled lightly. _How cute._

_~_

Ryan watched the waters so much he barely did what he was supposed to all day. King kept shouting at him and Jack kept asking if he was sick. They eventually sent Ray in as ambassador. _As usual._

“Hey, buddy, you awake?” He greeted him gently, “Bad dream last night?”

Ryan shook his head. No, he had slept very well after the siren had fallen asleep on him. It was the waking up alone that bummed him out. Waking up without evidence that the siren had been there at all. _Was it a dream? It must’ve been, the siren had legs._

And why would the siren follow him? Ryan wasn’t so special that the siren would abandon his home for him. Ryan wondered where he lived. Did he live underwater or on land?

“You’re still worried about yesterday,” Ray guessed.

Ryan sighed. _Obviously._ He had never been tempted by a siren before. Though he wasn’t exactly sure he _had_ been. Weren’t tempted sailors usually more out of their minds? He’d been rather coherent. 

“I’ve been tempted before,” Ray admitted quietly, “I still remember what she looked like. How beautiful her singing was. But it’s just not real, ya know? It’s not tangible.”

_Felt pretty tangible last night._

“You’ll realize soon,” he assured him, “It’s okay. You know we’re all here for you. Just maybe don’t daydream right this second. We’re coming up on a target.”

Ryan whirled around to see they were in fact approaching a target. _Shit._ He needed to get his head out of the water. He hurried off to load a cannon. Mogar scowled at him as he approached.

“About fucking time,” he grumbled, “Already loaded most of them by myself.”

Ryan winced, feeling guilty as he loaded the one furthest from Mogar. They finished quickly and Ryan stood behind him as he aimed the first cannon. This was Mogar’s specialty. He was essstenfially a sharpshooter like Ray, but with cannons. The only problem was he had no balance and every time he fired a cannon he landed on his ass. Hence why Ryan stood behind him to keep him steady.

“Ready!” Mogar shouted.

Ryan put his hands on his waist to hold him still. 

_ Splash! _

Ryan’s head jerked to the water in time to see a bit of yellow fin disappearing under it. _Siren?_

“Fire!”

Ryan squinted at the water, straining to see within the depths. 

_ Boom! _

Mogar rocked back into Ryan who wasn’t ready and they both fell to the deck.

“You fucking idiot!” Mogar hissed as they scrambled up, “Stop thinking about that stupid fucking sardine! Get your damn head out of your ass!”

Ryan nodded sheepishly as they reset. The rest of the battle was uneventful. They won, as always, and stole a lot of supplies and weapons. Ryan felt guilty about fucking up, but he also had a tiny grain of hope. He was almost certain he’d seen the siren’s tail. 

Maybe he was hallucinating. Not that far out of the realm of possibility. He was already a fucking mess, hallucinating would be right on brand for him. Maybe he was just so desperately lonely that he saw what he wanted to see. That dream was probably fucking with him. 

~

Ryan left his lantern on in the hopes that if the siren _did_ actually come, he could see him properly. He eventually fell asleep, exhausted from worrying so damn much and woke to the siren slipping into bed with him. _It has to be a dream, he waits for me to be asleep._

The siren straddled him again and put Ryan’s hands on his waist. He smiled brightly, almost smugly. Ryan’s eyes trailed down. He realized what was weird about the siren’s dick: it was shining. Like it naturally produced some sort of oil coating, despite not feeling particularly wet. Now he could also see that his pubic hair was purple and black, like it was on his head.

If this was a dream, had this really been what Ryan pictured? He supposed he hadn’t pictured anything when they met. He assumed his lower half stayed as a fish. 

Ryan’s hands trailed down his hips and over his thighs. He watched the siren’s cock start to harden. He lightly brushed his fingers over his thighs and the siren sang a tiny note. The siren took one of his hands and impatiently put it on his cock which pulsed in Ryan’s hand. _Two can play that game, baby._

Ryan pushed the siren’s free hand onto his cock. The siren tilted his head at it as if he had no idea what to do with it. Ryan rubbed up the siren’s cock and got a shuddered out low note. Ryan jerked his hips and the siren seemed to catch on.

He followed Ryan’s lead, speeding up when Ryan did, tightening his grip when Ryan did. His eyes squeezed closed as he got close, his hand faltering on Ryan as he huffed out little notes. Ryan pushed his free hand through his silky hair to cup the back of his head and bring him down. He drank up all the beautiful music pouring from the siren’s salty lips.

Ryan groaned at the notes resonating through his mouth and throat. He couldn’t quite understand, but something about the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through him. The siren ran his fingers over Ryan’s scalp and Ryan moaned in his mouth. 

The siren shuddered and restarted jerking Ryan off as he rubbed his fingertips in circles on Ryan’s scalp. They sang and moaned in each other’s mouths, both getting higher pitched and more desperate until they came together, shooting between them. 

The siren rubbed his cheek against Ryan’s again, humming. Ryan smiled as he tried to catch his breath. _It’s gotta be a dream, it’s too good to be reality._


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan was on watch while the rest of the crew was ashore. Ryan didn’t drink like the rest of them, so there really was no reason for him to leave the ship. Of course, no one dared try to board The Fake AH, with or without the presence of the crew. Their reputation alone saved them from a lot of hassle. But it was good to keep watch anyway.

Though truthfully, Ryan just didn’t like solid land. He didn’t like having to adjust between sea and land. And he _definitely_ didn’t like the people always running around in pirate harbors. Pirates had a tendency to be assholes.

He looked out over the water as he sat on the bow. The wavering reflection of the moon stretched toward him across the dark waves. The quiet sound of the water soothed some of his anxiety, some of his loneliness. The water had always beckoned him. It felt as though his blood rushed with the sea, as though he was one with it.

_“Your brilliant soul, it calls to mine-”_

Ryan sat up straight, eyes darting around.

_“I feel your heart, your lonely heart.”_

Ryan stood, squinting across the dark sea. 

_“I know your love, pure and divine-“_

Ryan spotted the siren’s head bobbing some distance out. He yanked off his boots and coat.

_“I tell you now we can never part.”_

Ryan jumped up on the edge of the ship and dove. He launched through the water in the direction of the siren. He opened his eyes and smiled at the siren who had once again met him partway. _Are you real?_

The siren took his face in his hands and kissed him. Ryan melted against his lips, reaching for him as they kissed deeply. He held around the siren’s waist, pulling him against him. The siren sang a high note into his mouth and Ryan shuddered and gasped. _He gave me the ability to breathe underwater._

Ryan surged forward, trying to lay the siren out, only to end up pushing them both upside down. He hooked a leg around his tail to keep him pressed against him as they pawed at each other. Ryan ran one hand across his hip, feeling the firm but flexible scales. It was so different to the other times. Was this real? No, he was breathing underwater, it had to be a dream.

The siren pulled back and took his hand, suddenly surging down and away from the shore. Ryan watched his powerful tail moving back and forth, pushing the siren through the water with ease. Even Ryan’s added weight didn’t seem to slow him down. They stopped at the sea floor and the siren pulled him to a coral reef. 

Vividly colored fish swam between the stiff branching corals and over the flat table corals. The siren pulled Ryan through the massive reef, swimming alongside several schools of bright fish who seemed surprisingly unconcerned by their presence. Ryan had never seen so many colors before and the siren fit in beside them.

He watched as some of the fish began to swim around the siren.  The siren let out fluttery little notes as they nudged against him that Ryan thought must be laughter. He smiled fondly as he watched them nuzzle against him the way he had done to Ryan. 

Some of the fish curiously poked at and swam around Ryan, though they mostly seemed to prefer the siren. Ryan watched him play with the fish as they swam, petting them and letting them swim between his fingers. _I prefer him too._

They stopped again as they passed the reef into several large rocks. They looked deliberately placed, as though the siren had put them there himself. He tugged Ryan through an opening that was lined with algae. The inside was also lined with the algae and the siren pushed him down at the bottom. He wrapped slimy hand-crafted looking ropes around Ryan to keep him on the bottom and swam up against him. 

He rubbed his cheek against Ryan’s and wiggled between Ryan’s legs. Ryan grunted as the siren rubbed against his crotch. He’d tied his wrists, ankles, and middle down, making it impossible to touch him properly. He pressed his mouth to Ryan’s, clumsily mouthing at his lips as his hands scrambled to yank Ryan’s pants down. _Fuck, he’s cute._

The siren rubbed Ryan’s cock with one hand and rubbed himself with the other. Ryan looked down between them curiously. _Where is his cock?_ The siren sang out a low note that vibrated through the water around Ryan’s mouth. He swam up and held Ryan’s cock as he pressed against him. 

_What the fuck is he doing?_ Ryan wondered for only a moment as the siren wiggled back down. He guided Ryan’s cock into a slit in his scales. Ryan moaned as he slid down on him. The siren bit his lip, his face drawing up as he sank down until Ryan was fully inside him. 

He shuddered against Ryan, letting out breathy little notes as though simply having Ryan’s cock inside him was causing him great pleasure. _You think that’s nice, you’ll like what comes next._ Ryan groaned at the thought, fists tightening as his hips jerked. 

The siren bounced, his body sliding up Ryan. He pushed back down immediately with a shrill note. Ryan smirked, kissing the siren’s ear. The siren gripped his shoulders, sliding up and down on his own. _That’s it, baby, just like that._ Ryan moaned as the siren squeezed and pulsed around him. He was tight, though colder than regular humans, an interesting sensation that sent shudders through Ryan.

Ryan nipped at the siren’s ear and neck as they moved together. He met the siren’s thrusts as well as he could tied down. It’d been days since the last time Ryan had seen him, dream or not and Ryan watched his beautiful face in awe as it drew up, lips parting as a high pitched, warbling melody pulsed from his throat. 

Under the water, Ryan didn’t have to quiet him, he could listen to his beautiful music forever. Ryan‘s own moaning was much less musical, but still seemed like an accompaniment to the siren’s singing. When the siren suddenly tightened up, digging his nails into Ryan’s shoulders, they let out a note in perfect harmony and came together. 

Ryan hissed in pain as the slit tightened harshly. The siren quickly pulled off him as his scales closed back around the opening. He hummed, his whole body rubbing up Ryan’s as he moved to nuzzle his cheek again. Ryan smiled fondly and kissed his ear. _So cute and sweet._

They didn’t stay there for long, the siren quickly releasing him from the ropes and surging back toward the surface. Ryan felt burning in his chest as they got closer and figured out why he was in such a hurry. The water-breathing only lasts so long. Ryan held his breath the rest of the short distance. 

He gasped as they broke the surface. He felt weak and sore. _The water-breathing weakens me as well._ He panted harshly as the siren basically dragged him to the ship. He was much better by the time they got there, but didn’t particularly feel like that could be a regular occurrence for them. 

Once he got to the ladder, he paused, holding it with one hand as he looked at the siren. _None of this has been a dream, has it?_ He brushed his fingers through the siren’s hair and he pushed his head into Ryan’s hand, humming. _It’s all been real._ Ryan pulled him in and kissed him. 

_I feel your heart, your lonely heart._

He pulled away, brushing back some of Siren’s hair from his face. He was looking at him with wide, uncertain eyes. Ryan leaned his forehead against his, brushing his hand through his hair. _I don’t know how this is going to turn out either._

He kissed him again before they parted and he climbed aboard. He turned and waved to the siren who waved back before he vanished into the dark sea.

~

The next night, Ryan was looking for him, watching the dark water very carefully. He wondered if he would show up two nights in a row like he had before or if they’d leave the port before he saw him again.

He wondered if coming aboard exhausted him as much as going into the depths did Ryan. Wondered how getting legs worked and if it took a lot of energy to switch between the tail and legs. Wondered if his human hole would feel the same as his slit had. _Really_ wondered about that. Wondered so much he ached to find out. He rubbed himself, readjusting a bit. 

“Are you masturbating on the bow right now?” Ray’s voice suddenly asked.

Ryan jumped, blushed, and shook his head frantically. Ray raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smirk.

“This why you always keep watch?” He snorted, “Kinky.”

Ryan waved his hands frantically in denying motions. Ray opened his mouth, presumably to tease him more, but was interrupted.

_“Your brilliant soul, it calls to mine-”_

Ray’s eyes widened in alarm and Ryan stood up, making placating gestures.

_“I feel your heart, your lonely heart.”_

Ray drew his pistol and Ryan followed him, blocking him from aiming at the siren.

_“I know your love, pure and divine-“_

“Move, V!” Ray hissed, “That thing is following you!”

_No!_ Ryan blocked him again. 

_“I tell you now we can never part.”_

Ray narrowed his eyes at Ryan.

“This isn’t the first time,” he grunted.

Ryan winced. 

_“Can you hear my call for love?”_

Siren was getting closer, sounding almost agitated.

“What is it doing to you?!” Ray demanded, still trying to get around Ryan.

_“Do you hear me as I hear you?”_

Ryan was gesturing frantically trying to explain, still blocking Ray from the edge.

“Don’t make me hurt you!” Ray growled, “I’m trying to help you!”

_“Can you see it in the stars above?”_

Ray ducked, diving under Ryan’s arm and surging for the railing. Ryan whirled, reaching for him as he aimed. 

_“Do you feel my heart-“_

_Bang! Splash!_

Ryan shoved Ray aside, leaping up and diving before the echo of the sound faded. He surged toward where the splash had been, cutting through the water as he looked around frantically. He spotted the siren’s eyes, reflecting in the water and swam to him. _Red._ He was bleeding. 

Ryan hooked his arm around him and pushed back to the surface. He dragged him up, gasping as they broke through. He moved quickly for the ship, hoisting him up over his shoulder as he gripped the ladder. As he laid him on the deck, Ray was couching there, gun still in his hand.

“V, what the fuck are you doing?!” He demanded, “That thing is-!”

_Smack!_

Ray’s eyes were wide, stunned by the backhand. Ryan looked back down at the siren who was shaking, holding his hand over the wound on his shoulder. It was only a graze, but Ryan still felt panicked. The siren smiled at him, making a weak gesture of reassurance with his shaky hand. 

Ryan tugged off his vest to put over the wound before scooping him up into his arms and starting to carry him off to his room. He leaned his head into Ryan, holding Ryan’s vest to the wound. He rubbed his cheek against Ryan’s chest, which seemed to calm down his shaking some. 

Ryan placed him carefully on his bed and retrieved bandages to wrap the wound. He frowned at it as he started to wrap it up. It was smaller, was it not? He paused a moment and watched as the wound shrunk. 

It was healing. Quickly. So quick Ryan could observe it pulling itself together and thinning. The line went pink and then white. Ryan ran a thumb over the scar. _He heals so quickly._ He puffed out a relieved sigh. 

Siren grunted, suddenly gripping his arm tightly. Ryan looked at him in alarm. His face was twisted up in pain and he made tiny whimpering notes. _He’s in pain. But it healed?_ His tail jerked and he cried out. 

Ryan looked down at the tail to see it shuddering, the scales rippling as skin started to appear. _It’s switching to the human legs. It’s hurting him._ Siren’s quiet warbling cries diced up Ryan’s insides and he pulled him close, tears running down his own face. _This whole time...has it hurt him every time?_

“Vagabond, is...is he okay?” Ray questioned quietly from the door.

Ryan threw him a watery glare. Ray rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I really thought he was trying to hurt you.”

He approached cautiously and held out a flask. The siren peeked out from Ryan’s chest to glare at him. 

“It’s just booze, buddy,” Ray assured him, “Take the edge off. That looks painful.”

Siren looked at Ryan who nodded encouragingly. He took the flask and sipped from it. His eyes went wide and he shuddered. 

“You like it?” Ray laughed.

Siren nodded and drank more before handing it back. His face flushed and he grinned widely. Ryan smacked his forehead. _Great, now the siren is drunk._ He reached for Ray and tugged at his clothes. 

“Uh, he’s not trying to have sex with me, is he?” Ray grunted nervously.

Siren patted over his torso up to his shoulders and down his arms. _He’s observing him like he did me._ He stood up on his knees to push his hands through Ray’s hair. Ryan cleared his throat, blushing. _He’s checking if Ray likes it like I do._

“So...are you done?” Ray muttered.

Then Siren squeezed his arms around him and rubbed his cheek against his stomach. Ray looked at Ryan for help and Ryan snorted, stifling laughter. 

“Great, it’s attached to me now,” Ray grumbled.

He patted the siren’s head and the siren grinned up at him.

“Ack!” Ray grunted, clutching his chest, “There it is. Siren magic! He’s so cute! I’m gonna die!”

Siren let out his fluttery notes of laughter and Ryan laughed along with him. 

“You don’t talk, huh?” Ray asked.

_“Can you hear my call for love?”_

“Huh, interesting,” Ray commented, “How do you guys communicate?”

Ryan’s eyebrows came together as Siren looked at him. _I’m not sure._ Siren moved away from Ray to reach for him. Ryan smiled softly as he pulled him onto his lap. He rubbed his cheek against Ryan’s with a pleased hum.

“I see,” Ray murmured, “You two don’t need words.”

Ryan looked up at him then back at Siren who nodded, still smiling widely. _Yeah, I guess we don’t._ He kissed his cheek. _Who needs words when you’re so expressive?_


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan paced around on the deck, eyes nervously scanning over the water. Fifteen days they’d been back sailing and Siren had come to him every night. But on night sixteen, he didn’t show. And it was looking like seventeen was a no show night as well.

Maybe it was too early to panic, but Ryan was panicking. Two weeks of a set schedule and suddenly he was deviating. Had he lost interest? He certainly didn’t seem like it on night fifteen when Ryan went down on him. Ryan didn’t want to talk about how much of the sea he’d swallowed going down on the pretty fish boy underwater. Or how his tongue almost got trapped in the pretty fish boy’s slit.

“So Siren’s a no show again today?” Ray asked as the rest of the crew began to get to work.

Ryan grunted, not slowing his pacing. It was already daybreak. 

“You do not think he’s lost us, do you?” Ray muttered, “Maybe we moved a bit fast for him?”

Ryan shook his head. Siren was too fast to lose track of them. He could easily catch up, even if he had to swim in wide circles until he found them, he could still catch up. 

Something was wrong. Ryan could feel it in his gut. But what? He needed some clue to point him in the right direction. Something obvious. Something even _his_ dumbass could see.

“Land ahoy!” Gold shouted.

Ryan looked around in surprise, squinting to see this mentioned land.

“Land??” Jack demanded, “There’s no land in this area!”

“I’m tellin’ ya, it’s right there!” Gold insisted from the crows nest, “And...I think someone’s there. It looks like another ship. Pretty too!”

“Let’s get a closer look, shall we?” King laughed.

Ryan grabbed Ray’s coat. _This is it! The clue even **my** dumbass can see! _Ray rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Did he get confused and follow the wrong ship?” He wondered, “Or did they catch him? Or I guess he could be following them on purpose. Maybe he had to kill off another guy since he doesn’t kill you?”

Ryan gave an exasperated look and pantomimed throwing him to the sharks, so to speak.

“Hey, he likes me!” Ray protested, “He wouldn’t kill me... _Probably.”_

Ryan snorted, turning back to the island, watching it get closer. A horrible sense of dread filled him. Ray squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s alright, buddy,” he assured him, “We’ll find him. I’m sure he’s fine. He’s pretty tough.”

Ryan sighed, nodding his head.

“Hey, Vagabond, BrownMan, I pay you to stand around?!” King shouted.

“I thought you paid us to look pretty, Mister Pirate King, sir!” Ray barked, snapping into a salute.

Ryan snorted, stifling laughter.

“Back to work!” King screeched, voice cracking, “Or you’re both going to Davy Jones!”

Ryan and Ray scurried off to their posts. 

~

Ryan tried to appear casual as he searched through the ship with Gold. There had only been a few guards on the ship and they had hastily surrendered once they saw the Fake AH approaching. The white flag went up before they were even in firing range. Now the crew was searching the ship for treasure and supplies.

Though two of them looked for something much more valuable. 

“Vagabond, what are you looking for, mate?” Gold suddenly asked, “That’s the third time you’ve passed something worthwhile.”

Ryan braced his hand on the wall, covering his eyes. _How am I meant to explain? The pretty murderous fish boy is actually really nice. And I’ve fucked him absolutely stupid every night for the past fortnight._

“V!” Ray shouted, his footsteps thumping across the wood, “C’mere!”

Ryan turned and hurried after him. _He found him? Or found some sign of him?_

“What the bloody hell is going on??” Gold questioned, following closely behind them.

Ray led him to a holding cell which was soaked in water with a net on the floor. They crouched and Ray picked up the net. Tangled in a knot were several purple hairs. Ryan gripped Ray’s shoulder tightly as he swayed.

“It has to be him, right?” Ray whispered, “Who else would have purple fucking hair?!”

Ryan felt sick as he touched the net. _This is my fault. Siren came to see me, someone must have noticed him._

“He’s stronger than I would’ve thought though,” Ray added, “Look, he ripped through the rope.”

He showed Ryan a hole in the net where it seemed Siren had indeed ripped through it. Ryan looked at the water all over the floor. He tapped his legs and made a ripping motion. Ray frowned for a second as he repeated the motion, then his face cleared

“You think he switched and ripped through it because of the pain?” He guessed.

Ryan nodded, covering his mouth. The past two weeks he’d been insisting on them... _visiting_ underwater because of the horrible pain switching caused him. He was also not very steady on his legs. For obvious reasons. _I should have been there for him._ He covered his burning eyes and Ray squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s okay, buddy, we’re gonna find him,” he assured him quietly.

“Find who exactly?” King spoke up.

They jumped in surprise and turned to find King, Gold, Mogar, and Jack around the holding cells. Ray picked up the net and stood, stepping out of the cell with Ryan close behind him. Ryan grabbed his arm, shaking his head. Ray squeezed his hand.

“We can trust them, okay?” He assured him, “They’ll understand.”

“Understand what?” King grunted, “I better start getting answers or I push you back in that cage.”

Ryan sighed, letting go of Ray and nodding. Ray cleared his throat nervously.

“So...you guys know that siren that tempted Vagabond...”

After a brief, tense explanation, it was Jack who spoke up.

“Holy fucking shit!” She shouted, “We’re on the Glimmering Isle!”

They all turned to her.

“Wot, like the fairytale?” Gavin snorted.

“Shit, she’s right!” Mogar exclaimed, “The only way to reveal it is if you have a siren!”

_“That’s_ why it wasn’t on any fucking maps!” Jack confirmed.

_Glimmering Isle..._

Ryan thought that sounded vaguely familiar. Something about endless treasure? But no one ever caught a siren. They were quick and their powers of charm stopped people from holding them captive. All they had to do was sing and their captors would let them go. So how did they catch Siren? 

_They must have caught him off guard while he was coming to see me, possibly knocked him out._

Ryan turned, slamming a fist into the metal bars of the cage they’d kept him in. The bars groaned and bent slightly as the skin of his knuckles broke and blood spilled out. _Shoddy construction,_ Ryan thought as he tried to calm himself down. Ray squeezed his arm again.

“It’s okay, buddy,” he repeated, “We’re going to find him. Right, boys?”

“Right!” The other four confirmed.

Ryan looked at them with teary eyes. _Damnit, you’re all supposed to be assholes._ He wiped at his eyes and nodded. They filed out of the hold onto the deck and then off the ship, leaving the two ships in the capable hands of the rest of the crew.

~

Ryan and the rest of the main six of the Fake AH crew tracked the assholes who took Siren halfway across the Glimmering Isle before they finally caught up. Ryan counted 21. Siren, naked, gagged, and tied up, was being nearly dragged along with them, struggling to stay on his feet. He looked weak, almost sick. It took Ryan everything he had not to immediately rush out to scoop him up.

They followed at a safe distance, waiting for the other crew to stop, so they could ambush them. Ryan had faith that 21 was an easily taken number by them, but he worried about Siren being caught in the crossfire. Even if he could heal quickly, what if he was hit with an instant kill shot? Could he still heal it? Ryan didn’t know how it worked. Admittedly, didn’t know a lot of things about Siren. 

The other crew finally stopped in the center of the isle at clearing. Siren began to struggle almost before they entered the clearing, clearly in a lot of distress over what was in it. The AH crew fanned out around the clearing as the assholes dragged Siren into it, kicking and screaming around the gag. 

The ground was covered in marble blocks that created a tight-knit square around a raised up platform. Atop the platform was a stone altar. It had writing on it, but even if Ryan could read, he didn’t think it was in English. Regardless, something about it gave him chills and it was clear Siren did _not_ want to go there.

A shrill whistle came from King and the AH crew open fired on the other crew. They felled about a third of them before descending with melee weapons. Ryan cut through three stunned crew members with his daggers before anyone fought back. They drew a pistol, which he knocked away with a kick before launching at them, slicing their throat. 

The ground began to rumble and his head whipped to the altar. He growled in pain as a sword slicing against his side. He clamped his arm down on theirs, pinning it to his wounded side and slammed his other elbow into their eye. He followed it with the dagger and shoved them away as he refocused on the altar. 

Siren was on top of it, writhing, while the captain of the crew stood over him. The rumbling was the platform lowering. Ryan dashed forward, dodging another of the assholes as he sprinted for the disappearing altar. The marble was expanding as the platform disappeared. It was closing up. 

Ryan threw a dagger, wedging it in the edge of the marble to stop it from closing. He sprinted for the hole as his dagger creaked, not nearly strong enough to keep the marble open for long. He skidded to a halt and dropped down the hole just as the blade snapped. The marble slammed closed above him as he fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan rolled as he landed, grunting from the impact. He scrambled to his feet, eyes darting around in the darkness. He couldn’t see anything. He pressed his hand over the dripping wound and clutched his remaining dagger tightly. 

“Stop squirming!” A nasally voice hissed in the darkness, “Or this will take longer than it has to!”

_They must not have heard me drop in._ Ryan crept toward the voice, carefully prodding the ground in front of him. He could hear struggling and the muffled, panicked sounds of Siren’s notes against the cloth they’d stuffed in his mouth. Ryan tried to hurry without alerting the captain. 

Thankfully he only had a few feet to go before the toes of his boot touched the altar. Now, how to dispose of the captain without accidentally hurting Siren. He carefully felt for the edge of the altar with his now bloodied hand and moved across it until he hit flesh. Siren jolted in surprise and Ryan squeezed his hip. He went limp against the stone and the captain grunted.

“About time,” he grumbled.

Ryan shoved his dagger toward the talking. He slammed it as deep into the flesh it landed on as he possibly could. Based on his knuckles brushing against a cheekbone and the muffled shout, he guessed he hit their cheek, not doing a lot of damage. He let go of Siren to grip at their hair and brought his blade back to slice their throat. He shoved them away as blood sprayed everywhere. 

Siren let out a panicked noise as he was no doubt splattered with the blood. Ryan’s hand returned to his hip, squeezing as he fumbled to remove the bindings with the slippery blade and his shaky hands. Siren sat up, grabbing for him in the darkness, throwing his arms around his neck. Ryan held him with one arm as he ripped the gag away with the other hand. 

Siren sobbed into his shirt, his wailing notes hitting Ryan like chunks of ice in a hailstorm. He was clinging so desperately.

“Shh,” Ryan hushed, running his hand through his hair.

_I’ve got you. You’re safe._ He held him until he cried himself out then patted his pockets for matches. He lit one, hoping he could see the way out of the hole. There had to be a way out, right? The platform would have to go back up eventually but Ryan didn’t know how to make it do that or when it might on its own. 

He obviously couldn’t see very far with just the match, only really seeing Siren and the alter. Siren sat up as Ryan hissed at the match burning his fingers, tossing it. He shifted away, but Ryan was in the dark physically and metaphorically as to what he was doing.

“Hear my song, hear my plea,” the siren chanted more than sang, “Light up the way ahead for me.”

Ryan winced as light suddenly burst to life around him. He squinted around, blinking rapidly. Four tall torches were lit up at the corners of the platform. They weren’t lit with regular fire though. It was an eerie blue-green color, that made Ryan shiver. He felt rather cold suddenly as he glanced around the cavern. 

No, he didn’t _feel_ cold, he _was_ cold. He could see his breath. He moved closer to Siren, hoping to share body heat. Siren was shivering worse than him on account of being naked. Ryan didn’t like it, but he removed the clothes off the corpse of the captain to dress Siren. They didn’t fit very well, but they were better than nothing.

He held Siren close as he took another look around. There were no other exits, it seemed. They had to go back up. Siren pushed gently, slipping off the altar and turning around to face it. Now with the cavern lit, Ryan could see he was reading the writing on the top of the altar. His hands brushed over it.

“To gain your treasure,” he sang, “You must give in equal measure.”

Ryan frowned. _A sacrifice. You had to give something to receive something. But how do we get out??_ He glanced around again. He felt like he was missing something still. His eyes dropped to the floor of the cavern and he squeezed Siren protectively to his chest. 

“To leave this place alive,” Siren sang in whispering notes, “You must take a freezing dive and hope you can survive.”

The platform stood in the center of an underground lake. All around them were skeletons, gripping the platform and frozen in the icy water. 

“Find that which you desire,” Siren continued, “And bring it here before you tire.”

Ryan did _not_ like the sound of that. They had to get in the water? It was freezing. They’d die for sure. He looked down at Siren who he suddenly observed was much shorter than he’d realized. Well, maybe _he_ could survive it? Ryan didn’t want to risk it though. Siren twisted and looked up at him.

“You must take a freezing dive,” he sang again, tapping his own chest.

Ryan’s eyebrows came together. _Are you sure you can survive?_

“You can survive,” Siren insisted, tapping his chest again.

Ryan sighed, looking away. _We’ll die if we don’t anyway, but what if he dies alone down there?_ Siren took his face in his hands.

_“I tell you now we can never part.”_

Ryan searched his sweet brown eyes a moment before he nodded sharply. _You can do it. Of course you can do it._ Siren smiled softly and lifted onto his toes to kiss Ryan before he pulled back. He shed the captain’s clothes before he walked to the edge of the platform. He sat, dipping his foot into the water and took a deep breath. 

Ryan sat with him, holding him close as his legs rippled and his wailing, pained notes echoed in the cavern. Ryan squeezed his eyes closed against his own tears as the scales ripped through Siren’s skin. Why did it have to be so painful for him? Ryan hated his pain. 

Once his tail was back in place he looked up at Ryan. His eyes darted over Ryan’s face a moment. Then he pulled him down into another kiss before he slipped into the water. Ryan watched his brilliantly colored tail disappear into the dark depths. _Please. Please come back safe._


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy’s eyes darted around in the darkness, searching. He shuddered in the freezing water. It was cold, even for him. Thus far all he could see were bones, stuck in chunks of ice.

As he reached the surprisingly deep bottom of the water, he saw more of them. Mostly humans, but also sirens, some still bound with rope that had yet to fully decompose. He rubbed his own wrists. Rope was an awful creation, he decided. Once they were out of this horrid place, he would ensure neither he nor his human would ever be bound.

He swam across the bottom of the lake, shuddering and shivering as he searched. _Find that which you desire._ The Isle of Death was an awful place that humans dragged sirens to for the promise of riches. To reveal the Isle, they needed a siren. To gain the treasure, they had to kill a siren.

Thankfully, his human didn’t seem interested in treasure. But Jeremy wasn’t sure what he would desire. His human was a mystery. The first human not tempted by Jeremy’s call, but rather he seemed to just enjoy listening to Jeremy sing. It had been a baffling experience when they met. 

Those tempted by a siren’s call were those with a dark heart. Good humans or rather humans as good as a human could be, didn’t hear siren calls at all. But his human had heard him and even seemed transfixed by him. But not tranced. Jeremy didn’t tempt him, he merely seemed to interest him. 

Then he dove in the water and Jeremy felt himself pulled toward him. He could feel loneliness, concern, and goodness pulsing from the human’s soul. He could feel a soul that mirrored his. The words in his song suddenly made sense. This human was his. 

Yet Jeremy felt he knew nothing about him. What did he desire? Jeremy wasn’t even sure if he needed to look for what he wanted or what he, himself wanted. The riddles were a bit cryptic. He hoped something would just appear, would make itself known. He rubbed his arms as he paused a moment.

He hoped it would make itself known soon. He swam forward again. All he could see were bones. Was there anything else there or were they completely trapped? Perhaps this place was merely a trick, there was no treasure or way out. They were stuck. Something caught his eye just as he began to sink into despair. 

An underwater cave entrance. He would have missed it if he hadn’t seen something disappear into it. A human foot. It must be his human, all the others here were dead. He shot forward after him. _No, you’ll freeze to death!_

There was a short tunnel that ended in a tiny cavern. His head popped up from the water, eyes darting around. _Where did he go?_ He dipped back underwater, looking every which way. _Where is he?_ The floor of the cavern was covered in treasures. Many shiny temptations for all those awful humans. 

He swam about the piles of them, looking for his human. _Where are you?_ He caught another glimpse of him and followed him around a corner. In this new chamber his human was sitting on a pedestal. He waved at Jeremy with a grin.

“Over here, Jeremy,” he called.

Jeremy swam forward with wide eyes. 

“You can talk?” He mumbled as he approached.

He blinked heavily.

_“I_ can talk??” He exclaimed with equal surprise.

He swam closer to find it was not in fact his human, but a copy. He was sickly looking, his face sunken in so much he looked like a skeleton. This was another magical trick of the deadly island. 

“What...is your name?” Jeremy called anyway, hoping.

“Ryan,” the copy answered.

Then it disappeared, revealing the pedestal better. Jeremy saw now that this chamber was also filled with treasures. He swam around the pedestal, looking for more riddles. Scrawling script ran around it, curling to the bottom of it. He swam around it to read it.

“You have seen what you love,” he read, tone back into singing, “Can you take it high above? For to take the treasure, you must give in equal measure.”

He looked at top of the pedestal where the copy of his human had sat. _Equal measure._ He pressed his hand against it and the pedestal sank. Rumbling filled the cave and he let go. It slid back up into place and the rumbling stopped. The rumbling, it was like when they went down. Pushing the pedestal down pushed the platform back up. This was the trick. You had to get back to the platform before it reached the top and closed you in. 

To take you must give. So they dropped the treasures on the pedestal to push it down and swam as fast as they could. But they were all freezing, they could never make it. Of course, none of them were sirens. Jeremy moved back to the treasure room and found a heavy chest. 

He took a deep breath before putting the chest down on the pedestal and shooting from the cave. His body protested, his bones creaking with cold. It was difficult, even for him. Perhaps on purpose, just in case a siren did come there. _A siren._ He swam from through the tunnel, seeming somehow much longer than before. 

_A siren._ They never needed to die, did they? They never needed to be in the place at all. They were just needed to find the island. All these sacrifices were even less necessary than he’d realized. He made it through the tunnel and sluggishly moved for the platform. 

His fins were freezing over. His eyes too felt stiff as he looked over the other failed attempts. He was going to die. He pushed forward weakly. _I’m going to die, but he is going to live. That’s all that matters._

_“Your brilliant soul, it calls to mine-_

_I feel your heart, your lonely heart.”_

Jeremy tried to pull forward with his arms like a human.

_“I know your love, pure and divine-_

_I tell you now we can never part.”_

He just wanted to catch a glimpse before he died.

_“Can you hear my call for love?_

_Do you hear me as I hear you?”_

Jeremy could feel his organs freezing.

_“Can you see it in the stars above?_

_Do you feel my heart beats anew?”_

Jeremy’s heartbeat slowed as he reached. _Please, one last look._ He felt the water shift in front of him and saw blue eyes through the darkness. His face creaked as he smiled faintly. _Thank you._

_~_

Ryan seized Siren’s stiff body and surged back to the surface. He gripped the rope, holding Siren around the middle as he climbed the rising platform as well as he could. He scrambled up it, struggling with his own frozen limbs and his slippery boots. The platform was starting to close above them when suddenly the rope was yanked. 

He fumbled, slipping and nearly dropped Siren. The second time it yanked with more force and they rose quickly. Ryan clung to Siren as they were pulled up and over the top of the platform. The stone slammed shut almost as soon as they were pulled through. 

“Fuck, not a second too soon,” Ray huffed.

Ryan struggled, trying to move to check on Siren, but his vision went dark. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan woke up with Ray’s warm body pressed against him. Not an unusual occurrence. _Bad dream again?_ He felt a bit cold and turned to snuggle closer. Ray shifted, lifting up.

“Vagabond?? Are you awake?!” He demanded.

_Well, I am now,_ Ryan thought bitterly. Then his memory slammed back into him and he rolled away from Ray. His unsteady legs sent him crashing to the floor immediately and he grunted as he struggled back to his feet. _Siren. I have to see him!_ Ray was at his side, helping hold him up.

“I’ll take you to him,” he assured him, “He’s alright. Alive.”

Ryan clung to him as his weak legs wobbled. _Why?_ He’d only been in there a few seconds. _No something else is wrong._

“We’re on land, buddy,” Ray answered before he could try to ask, “Not used to waking up on solid ground, are ya?”

Ray pushed through a tent flap and now that Ryan was looking, it was obvious they were on solid land. Cots and tents were for camping after all. Ray led him to another tent as Jack appeared.

“Vagabond, you’re awake!” She exclaimed, “How are you feeling? The siren is alive, don’t worry.”

Ryan gave her a weak thumbs up and she pushed open the tent flap to let him inside. On the floor was a pile of blankets flanked by Gold and Mogar. Ryan could just see Siren’s face through a small window in the blankets. Ray helped him over and Gold rolled out of the way to give him room. 

Ryan choked, sobbing as he laid over him. _This is all my fault! You got here because of me!_ He buried his face in the blankets and silently begged him to wake up. He prayed with everything he had that he’d be alright.

“V, honestly, I...don’t know what to do,” Jack admitted quietly, crouching next to him, “He’s not exactly human. I’m not sure how else to help him. We’ve been keeping him as warm as possible, but...I don’t know. Is there something else we can do?”

Ryan gripped the blankets tighter. _I don’t know! I don’t know anything! I’m the worst lover he could possibly have!_ He pulled up to look at his face. _Tell me what you need and I’ll give it!_ He looked so pale. His face looked gaunt, his eyes sunken in and dark. Like a skeleton. 

He’d spent two nights with those assholes, then swam through the freezing water to save their lives. It was no wonder he was sleeping so soundly. Ryan laid back over him, trying to smother him with his body heat. Jack touched Siren’s forehead and winced.

“He’s still a bit cold,” she muttered, “We’re doing our best to warm him up.”

Ryan sat up suddenly. _Still a bit cold?_ He touched Siren’s face. He wasn’t cold, he was warm. Well, warm for _him._ Ryan pushed Mogar away and started pulling the blankets off him. 

“He’s too warm,” Jack realized, “Right, he’s part fish, of course he’s colder than us. Shit. Everyone out, but Vagabond, we’re smothering him.”

They filed out as Ryan got the last of the blankets off Siren. He shifted backwards a bit, holding Siren’s wrist, but trying to keep his body heat off him. His pulse was sluggish like he was struggling through that icy water still. _Is this enough?_ Ryan glanced out the open tent flap past the trees to the ocean sparkling in the sunlight.

_It’ll be colder in the water and that **is** where he belongs._ Ryan scooped him up into his arms and carried him through the forest. Once they were free from the grassy forest floor, Ryan relaxed slightly. 

Despite the hot sand on his bare feet, it was comforting to have the ground shifting under him. Like the shifting wood of the boat under his boots or the shifting water around his body as he swam. The water in him rolled like the waves ahead of him and he breathed a sigh of relief as he reached them. 

He waded out far enough for the waves to wash over Siren, but not so far that he couldn’t stand on the bottom. _Please._ Siren’s body stayed limp in his arms. Ryan pulled him close to his chest. _Please!_ Ryan felt the water washing over them tug on his guts, pulling him forward. 

_We have to go further. You need to be in the depths, where you belong._ Ryan waded out further and further until he was swimming, his weak body protesting as he swam as far as he dared. _Please let this work._ He took a deep breath and dove, holding Siren with one arm as he moved through the water. 

_Your brilliant soul, it calls to mine-_

_I feel your heart, your lonely heart._

Siren shifted in his arms, his legs rippling against Ryan’s as they began to change. 

_I know your love, pure and divine-_

_I tell you now we can never part._

Siren’s tail moved stiffly against him as he twitched. Ryan wanted to cry with relief.

_Can you hear my call for love?_

_Do you hear me as I hear you?_

He hoped with everything he had that this would keep working. His chest burned. He hoped it would work faster too.

_Can you see it in the stars above?_

_Do you feel my heart beats anew?_

Siren gasped and jolted, letting out a high note that pulsed through the water. He grabbed Ryan and smashed his mouth over him, singing the note of water breathing. Ryan gasped gratefully and pressed against him. _You’re alive! You’re okay!_

They tumbled in the water a bit, kissing and running their hands over each other before Siren pulled away. He gripped Ryan’s hand as he swam through the water. His fluttery laughing notes were the sweetest music Ryan had ever heard. He shot up towards the surface, which Ryan didn’t realize was so far and they laughed as they broke through, kissing as the waves urged them gently back toward the shore. 

“It worked!” Ray shouted, “The fish boy lives!”

Siren snorted, rolling his eyes as the crew cheered. Ryan laughed, shaking his head. Siren put his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and grinned, looking smug. Ryan rolled his eyes. _Yeah, yeah, you told me so. I’ll never doubt you again._ Siren leaned in and kissed him, though his grin didn’t falter. Neither did Ryan’s. 

~

“Okay, just make your mark here,” King instructed, tapping the ship’s logs, “And you’re officially one of the Fake AH Crew.”

Siren smiled brightly as he leaned down to do so. Ryan and Ray  peeked over his shoulder. Ryan recognized that it wasn’t an X, it was a name.

“Jer-em-me?” Ray sounded out, “Jeremy.”

Siren grinned widely and nodded. 

“Whoa, Siren has a real name?” Gold spoke up, “Hello, Jeremy! I’m Gavin!”

Jeremy let out a few laughing notes and waved at him. 

“Well, I’m Ray, but you already knew that,” Ray chimed in.

“Er, if we’re tellin’ names, I’m Michael,” Mogar joined in the conversation.

“Is this just what we do now?” King grunted.

“Don’t be a spoilsport!” Jack chided, punching his arm.

“Alright, alright!” King grumbled, batting her away, “I’m Geoff. That’s with a “G”, kid.”

Ryan suddenly felt very sad. He couldn’t communicate his name. Everyone else could but him. Even Siren, or Jeremy rather, could. 

“That just leaves Vagabond,” Ray pointed out, “How do we figure his out? He can’t read or write.”

“Maybe we can go through a bunch of common names?” Gavin suggested, “John?”

Ryan sighed, shaking his head. Jeremy leaned over, using the quill on a scrap of paper. 

“James?” Gavin tried.

_Uhhh, how do I explain that?_ Ryan shook his head.

“Adam!” Michael tried.

Ryan shook his head. This was just serving to depress him further.

“Uh, Ryan?” Ray spoke up, reading from Jeremy’s scrap of paper.

Ryan’s eyes went wide and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, welcome aboard, Jeremy,” Geoff muttered, “But how the hell did you know that?”

Jeremy shifted, shrugging his shoulders. Ryan took his hands and squeezed them, smiling brightly at him. All that mattered was they knew each other. Even their names didn’t really matter. Jeremy stood on his toes to kiss him. Ryan squeezed his hands tightly.

_I love you, Jeremy._

Jeremy smiled back sweetly, caressing Ryan’s cheek.

_I love you too, Ryan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end~~! I don’t have much to say about this one. Just a quick jaunt into pirate town and now we’re done. 😅   
> The next one is Rimmy Tim Jeremy and civilian Ryan gettin freaky, so follow me @1stworldmutant to find out how to donate and get that a day early! As always, may your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!


End file.
